The almighty shitpasta
by Zed02 OxyProx
Summary: This is truly the shittiest shitpasta in the entire shitpasta world, but i had it randomly generated so who gives a shitpasta
I suck at writing summaries. Bsides the 'fic isn't that long!

Jeff the Killer was sitting behind his desk. He felt the tears well up in his eyes . After their last adventure, Jeff the Killer found out just exactly how cruel people could be. How nasty and inconsiderate real humans actually were. Jeff the Killer stared at a picture of a polar bear. A magnificent beast who would not hesitate to kill him ripping him limb from limb, but at least it would be quick. Not a overlong conspiracy of many years, just to be unleashed on him when he was at his weakest and darkest moment. When he needed his friends the most.

But there had been one tiny ray of light in this whole . Jeff the Killer remembered fondly the day he discovered it. It was a tuesday morning he rememberanced. The memories surfaced before his mind's eye and took the most wonderful shapes. Before Jeff the Killer well knew it, a single tear welled up in his eyes and trickled down his cheek.

Because even when all his 'friends' betrayed him, there was one consistant factor in his life: Slender Man.

And Jeff the Killer knew that the rising aspirations between them could never become true, the feelings Jeff the Killer had for Slender Man were the only thing in this world that still felt true to him. No lies, just that single, pure sense and feeling for Slender Man.

Alas, Jeff the Killer thought to himself hopelessly. Why must they battle? Why must Jeff the Killer be destined to destroy Slender Man? Can he ever tell Slender Man how much Slender Man means to Jeff the Killer?

If only he could. Then all his pain would be over. No more betrayal. No more suffering under the laughter from leatherheart (the ultimate being) (who told him she loved him, only to stab him right inti the heart at valentines day!). No, only Slender Man and Jeff the Killer's true feelings for Him.

A/N Lol this has all been so depressive lol! My next bit will be less dark!

Then our bloodthirsty gang knew what to do. They had to infiltrate Slender Man's forbodding dungeons but in order to do so, they had to wear a disguise.

Anirana Halfelven thought long and hard about the best disguise. They couldn't be too obvious or threatening because then Slender Man's guards could catch them. But they couldn't look too mundane because then Slender Man's guards would never let them in.

No... they had to be clever.

So Anirana Halfelven came up with the best idea she had: they would dress up in gothic clothes!

Jeff the Killer's friends were a little skeptic at the idea, but they all agreed it was for the best. But where would they get the best gothic clothing to surprise the guards with?

Leatherheart (the ultimate being) knew exactly the best store to go: TrampVamp.

So they all went there in the deep of the night and took out the patrolling store guards with their silenced cross bows, 'paw!' 'paw!', leaving only a single red dot in their forehead Jeff the Killer deactivated the alarm and so they could easily get into the store and take whatever they need in order to infiltrate Slender Man's headquarters

Anirana Halfelven put on nice tight studded leather pants. Then a black tanktop with My Chemical Romance's logo on the back and on top of it all a nice long leather coat with blood-red streaks on the side. Then she painted her nails black and used red blood to draw little drops of blood on there

leatherheart (the ultimate being) wore a short red skirt with long black stockings that had holes where the toes would go so she could still paint her toenails. And she also had a corset made from unicorns gut that looked so awesome on her. Over this all she had a long leather coat. Jeff the Killer also had cool clothes (A/N but I'm running out of imagination to describe it, so I guess he looked like Neo from the Matrix i know it's an old movie but those clothes look soooo cool)

Finally they were ready to face Slender Man!

And this is where the story ends...


End file.
